worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hime Uta 1 Translation
This is a translation of the first character song album, Hime Uta 1, featuring Yoshika and Mio. The translation pertains to the dialogue, not the songs. For the Kanji transcript, please visit Hime Uta 1 Japanese Transcript Track 02 Yoshika: * Hums on a song* Sakamoto: That's a nice song, Miyafuji! Yoshika: Sakamoto! I didn't notice you were here...! Sakamoto: '''Ha ha ha! Don't worry! Ranks are not important in the bath! '''Yoshika: '''That's not how I meant it... '''Sakamoto: In any case, is that kind of song popular in Fuso nowadays? Yoshika: Yes! Micchan taught me this song! Sakamoto: “Micchan”? Ah yes, your second cousin? Yoshika: Yes, she's very good at singing. She's even been asked to sing solo parts in school! Sakamoto: That's quite a feat! Seems like we know quite a lot of good singers. Like Minna and Sanya. Yoshika: Do you like singing, Sakamoto? Sakamoto: Well, I don't dislike it, but I rarely get a chance to do it. And I've been away from Fuso so much I don't really know a lot of songs from there. Yoshika: Oh, really? Sakamoto: Yeah. I've always wanted to fly, so I took a flight aptitude test for witches as soon as I came of age. As soon as I finished my basic training, the Fuso Sea incident happened, and after that, I was dispatched to Europe as a test pilot. Yoshika: Wow... Sounds like a lot of work. Sakamoto: Ha ha ha! I did it because I wanted to, so it wasn't that bad. Oh yes, how about you, Miyafuji? Do you like flying? Yoshika: Umm... Yes, I do! Sakamoto: Good to hear. What about it is it you like? Yoshika: How you feel so free, and how it feels as if you can go anywhere you'd like. Sakamoto: Good, then we should double up the amount of training sessions we have! It'll allow you to fly even higher, and further! Yoshika: What! Noo! Sakamoto: Ha ha ha! But training is so much fun...! Yoshika: Anyway, about the songs... Sakamoto: '''Oh yes, that's what we were talking about. Can't you teach me a few songs that are popular back in Fuso at the moment? '''Yoshika: I don't really know a lot either... Sakamoto: I see... Just teach me some you know, then. Yoshika: Okay... Then how about this? * Hums "Faclon Eye"* Sakamoto: Ah, I know that one. Track 04 Yoshika: Wow! You're really good at singing, Sakamoto! Sakamoto: Eh, nah... I wouldn't go that far. My voice just got amplified since we're in the bath. Ah aah aah aah! Yoshika: No, I mean it! Sakamoto: I won't cut down on your training just because you praise me, you know? Yoshika: Argh... Sakamoto: Ha ha ha! Yoshika: Oh yes. You knew my father, right, Sakamoto? Sakamoto: Dr. Miyafuji? Yes, I knew him quite well. Yoshika: How did you get to know him? He left us when I was still small, so I don't really know much about him. Sakamoto: Hm, you know that he went to Europe and did research on the striker units, right? Yoshika: Yes. Sakamoto: As I said before, I already aspired to become a witch when I was small. At that time, the Neuroi hadn't appeared yet, but well, there had been a war before that... Yoshika: An earlier war? Sakamoto: Yeah, some people call it “The first Neuroi war”. The Neuroi had learned to fly, so we invented a new weapon to defeat them. But well, it wasn't as easy to use as our weapons are today. Yoshika: And my father made that too...? Sakamoto: No, Dr. Miyafuji heard from us witches that the earlier means to fly were difficult to handle, so he tried to develop a new type of model. Yoshika: Difficult to handle? What did the earlier model look like? Sakamoto: It was a broomstick with an engine, machine gun, small wings and a seat, a handle and steps attached to it. It also had a seat belt, but you always felt like you were about to fall of it, so making sharp turns was quite a hassle. Yoshika: Sounds scary. Sakamoto: Yeah, I think I prefer a common airplane over that... Yoshika: Airplane...? You mean like the thing we went to London in? Sakamoto: Yeah, that was a transport aircraft. Yoshika: I think I prefer striker units over that. Sakamoto: Yes, me too. I believe most witches would agree on that. So anyway, the Doctor listened to the witches' requests, and made a new model that could be worn over the legs. Yoshika: I see... Sakamoto: The first prototype was a Type-96 Carrier-based Fighter. I was one of the first test pilots, but as I was doing test runs with the prototype, the Fuso Sea incident happened. Yoshika: Oh yes, I've heard about from Micchan. A lot of movies has been made of that, right? Sakamoto: Yes, the army made a lot of movies, but “The Flash of the Fuso Sea” especially was a big hit. The figure you got from the Captain of Akagi was modeled after Pilot Officer Anabuki Tomoko, you know? Yoshika: I see... I wasn't interested so I've never seen it, but some girls in my class have watched it over and over again... Sakamoto: You haven't seen it!? So that's why you didn't react as I thought you would when I first tried to scout you. Yoshika: What do you mean? Sakamoto: Ever since that movie was made, it has been easier to find new recruits since so many girls wants to become witches now. Yoshika: So that's why Micchan said “I'm so envious!” to me when I told her. Sakamoto: I see... she said that. Well then, let's triple your training so that we can live up to those expectations! Yoshika: Whaat!? Track 06 Yoshika: Aah! My eyes are getting so tired when it's dark! Sakamoto: Ha ha ha! When that happens, you should try this! Yoshika: Whoa! That's cod-liver oil! Sakamoto: Yes, it contains a lot of vitamins, and it prevents your eyes from going dry! Yoshika: But it's so bitter...! Sakamoto: If you think that, then I recommend these official 501st cod-liver oil drops! Yoshika: Wow, they taste great! The official 501st cod-liver oil drops are the best! Sakamoto: The official 501st cod-liver oil drops are the pinnacle of recent technology! On sale in all pharmacies in Britannia as well as Fuso! Track 08 Yoshika: Whoa! Please don't suddenly stand up like that! Everything... shows! Sakamoto: Ha ha ha! Don't worry, nobody is looking, we're in the bath! You sure are strange sometimes! Yoshika: That might be true, but... I must say, you do have nice pair of b- Sakamoto: Did you say something? Yoshika: No no! Nothing! Sakamoto: Okay... Let's see... What were we talking about? Yoshika:: Umm... About the Fuso sea incident. Sakamoto: Ah yes. The Type-96's strong and weak points were made very clear in that battle, so the Doctor decided to go to Europe in order to make an even better unit. Yoshika: But why did he go to Europe? Wasn't it possible to do that in Fuso? He could as well have have kept living at home with his family... Sakamoto: Now now, don't get angry. There were more scientists over here, and the Doctor wanted the help from the supreme technology of Karlsland. Yoshika: Is the technology of Karlsland really that superior? Sakamoto: Yeah, the Doctor once said he would never had been able to finish the striker unit unless he had access to tools from Karlsland. Yoshika: Oh, I didn't know that. Sakamoto: It was thanks to the experiments and scientists over here that the Miyafuji theory was discovered. Yoshika: Miyafuji theory? Sakamoto: It meant we learned of the use of a magical shield produced by sending in magic power into a magical engine, and the creation of a different dimension inside the striker units. Yoshika: I don't really understand... Sakamoto: In other words, that it was safe to stick your feet into the striker units. Yoshika: But was that really such a great discovery? Sakamoto: Yes, because it meant you didn't have to hold the magical engine in your hands, so you were free to use them for other things. That's why I can use a sword in battle now. Yoshika: Umm... I think I understand, somewhat. Sakamoto: Good. I was also sent over to Europe, since I was a test pilot during the time it was developed. It wasn't exactly planned, but my magical eye was of great help too. Yoshika: Really? How? Sakamoto: I can see the flow of the magic inside, so I was able to see in what part of the unit the troubles arose. And then I actually tried them on and told them how it felt and such. Yoshika: Sounds like a lot of work. Sakamoto: According to Shirley, it is said in Liberion that a test pilot needs “three H”. Yoshika: E-e-ecchi? Sakamoto: What are you going all red in the face for? They are “Head, Hand and Heart”. Understanding the machine's troubles and being able to tell the technicians about it so that they understand, excellent flying skills, and to have a burning passion for flying. Yoshika: Sounds difficult! Sakamoto: It's not really that difficult. But you do have to be able to get a feel for really small changes in the machine you're testing. It is useful to be able to do this for usual flying as well, and that's why it's important to train and get used to the machine you're using. Yoshika: I see... Sakamoto: The Doctor was working on Type-12 Carrier Fighter during this time. That's the striker unit our Type-0 Carrier Fighters are based on. It was deemed so much better than any preexisting units even before it had been officially adopted it was made a priority to equipment the expeditionary forces in Europe with them as quick as possible. We were supplied with prototypes made in Britannia during the time we were in Libau. Yoshika: They were made in Britannia? Sakamoto: Yes, or to be more precise, in the Doctor's laboratory. They were mass produced in Fuso, though. Yoshika: I had no idea... Sakamoto: Well, it's no wonder. Anyway, they finally started to make them in Fuso, but at first, there were a lot of small defects in them. So I had to go back and forth between different bases, the base in Libau and the Laboratory in Britannia and provide them with data. I was traveling a lot back then... Yoshika: Where is Libau? Sakamoto: Libau is a city by the Baltic Sea in the north-east part of Europe, there are many big harbors in the the vicinity, such as Karosta, and it was the HQ of our Navy's European Expeditionary Forces. Yoshika: The north-east part of Europe? Sakamoto: Yes, somewhere around where Suomus, Orussia and Karlsland meet. I met Minna there for the first time too. Yoshika: What! You've known Wing Commander Minna for that long? Sakamoto: I told you, I've been fighting this war for a long time. Yoshika: Yes, you did... Sakamoto: I've also tried to fly from Fuso directly to Europe with an auxiliary fuel tank once. Yoshika: What!? You can fly directly, without landing? Sakamoto: Ha ha ha! No, it didn't work. I managed to fly for about 6 hours, but then I had to rest or I would run out of magic. Yoshika: Yes... Sakamoto: So I stopped to rest three times, and somehow managed to get to my destination. Yoshika: What! Sakamoto: But in the end, I was really too tired the following days, so it was judged as unpractical, and we didn't try it again. Yoshika: I see... Sakamoto: I traveled around a lot like that, gathering data for the Doctor. Yoshika: But why didn't dad come home once he had finished the striker unit? Sakamoto: He wanted to stay close to the front, where he could gather information on the Neuroi and create even more powerful striker units. He often said it was to end the war as quickly as possible, and that he wanted to create stronger striker units that could go even farther to help the witches in their fight. Yoshika: I see... Sakamoto: Speaking of which, there was a song I heard a lot back then. It went something like this... Yoshika: Oh! I know that song too! Sakamoto: You do? Let's sing together then! Yoshika: Yes! Track 10 Sakamoto: This is starting to get fun! Right, Miyafuji? Yoshika: Yes! Sakamoto: Good thing this bath is so big! Yoshika(thinking): I wonder why my heart beats like this? She really looks beautiful when she's turned a little pink like this... I've always thought she looks cool, but she's also unexpectedly sweet, and those firm boob-... Sakamoto: Are you alright, Miyafuji? Yoshika: Eh? Y-yes! Lots of boobs, and it was tough in Libau! Sakamoto: What are you talking about? Yoshika: Umm... umm... Sakamoto: Well, we don't really have many opportunities to sing, do we? I guess it's just when Sanya sings to act as a guide during night flights. Yoshika: Wing Commander Minna is also good at singing, right? Sakamoto: Yes, both of them were studying music earlier in their lives. They're really different from me, who never thought of anything else but becoming a witch. Yoshika: Do you think they will go back to music once the war is over? Sakamoto: I'm sure they will. So we should try to make peace come as fast as possible. Yoshika: You're right. All of this singing has made me miss Fuso a little. Sakamoto: Really? Are you going to succeed your family's clinic when you get back? Yoshika: Yes, I want to succeed the clinic and become a great doctor! Sakamoto: I see... Yeah... I wonder what I'll do? I can't even cook properly... Yoshika: What!? You can't even coo- Sakamoto: I've been in the military ever since I was small, after all...! Well, I can cut up fish, but forming rice balls into triangular shap- Yoshika: Then let's cook together next time you have some time off? Sakamoto: Oh, really? Sure! But... I've never really thought about ”when the war is over”. You really are an interesting person. Yoshika: W-what? Me? Sakamoto: Ha ha ha, never mind. Anyway, what do you think I will become? Yoshika: You're a great superior officer. Sakamoto: I didn't mean it like that, I mean, when the war is over. Yoshika: Hmm... Oh, yes! You're good at teaching! Sakamoto: What? Really? I've never thought about it myself... Yoshika: Really! You are! Sakamoto: So... I might become a teacher. Or perhaps I'll write a book about my experiences! Yoshika: Sounds like a good idea! I'd love to read that! Sakamoto: Yes... And the title would be... ”The Witch of the Sky”, or something? Yoshika: What about ”The Samurai of the Sky”? Sakamoto: Ha ha ha! I wouldn't call myself a samurai. That's embarrassing! Yoshika: Really? I think it sounds fine... Sakamoto: Anyway, let's sing another song? Yoshika: Yes! Track 12 Yoshika: Uwah... I think I'm starting to get dizzy from staying in the bath for too long... Sakamoto: Oh? Are you alright, Miyafuji? Yoshika(thinking): T-these are Sakamoto's boob-... They're as soft as I expected... Sakamoto: Hey, Miyafuji! What's wrong? Hey!? Yoshika: Ah... I think I'm about to faint... Sakamoto: Get a grip! Miyafuji! Yoshika: I can't take it anymore... Sakamoto: Miyafuji!! Category:Transcript/Translation